


satellite city

by avalina_hallows



Category: Satellite City (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: based on the episodes and things the channal posts and random things i think would happen





	1. Chapter 1

and as long no one pisses off ludwig we might just get out of this situation alive and that is the agenda okay  
do we all understand do we all comprehend that okay uhm   
shuck need your help with dinner  
(lucy) we haven hyzenthlay tognight  
okay were not eat hyzenthlay hes uh off   
(lucy)can i use there skin for a new hat can i?  
okay where not eating hyzenthlay yeah eggs  
(lucy) can i at least play with there body without the head obviously  
(shuck) here we go again  
(lucy) that would just get in the way  
what a disturbing statmemnt i would expect no less from you lucy however shes right there so  
(lucy)one day ill have you all to myself no heads thouth  
wow okay while were on the subject of you could you please stop couging your teeth up everywhere because you fucked over henery uber right he not comeing back right where on james the uber i dont know who the james is but its disturbing so stop doing that and stop biteing winifred  
lucy) she likes it dont you darling  
what a bunch of fucking useless junks we are


	2. sullivan you idoit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pm1.narvii.com/6822/f22546432b189cf816b92df7a0a569844bc55acbv2_hq.jpg

my sister just pushed me in to a portal i fell and i heard a man who said hey girl wake up come on i do and i say who are you i hear sulivan is she okay he says seems so hyzenthlay i say who are you he says sulivan you i say oliva whos hyzenythlay he says uhhhh hyzenythlay come ere a little squirrl puppy looking thing walks in and says hello i say not the weridst thing iv ever seen sulivan looks surpised at this and says what is i say hun ive met the devil himself he says okayy i notce my legs in a cast i sigh and say im not able to walk am i he says yah you fell from the sky at this a demon madhatter loking creture walks in and i say still not the weridist thing actully reminds me of a sketch my sister did here i reach in my bag and pull the notebook she gave me out this has a skech that looks like that i point to the thing and flip and sullivan says your right that is lacemaker odd what would your sisters name be i say amy sullivan says never met a amy once met a isabella sweet woman there was also alina i say alina is a name amanda would use how many names does she have he says okay wait amanda amanda where have i heard that lacemaker check my computer the creture disapperes


	4. Chapter 4

i pop in and get bit by lucy i say my speech get bit by lucy again thann leave


	5. Chapter 5

lucy why do you have devanit art and why have you drawn me as a horse  
its fun and i think you would look nice as a horse with out the head of course that would be wonderful my dear   
lucy i will never understand you will i   
nope i got a show to do


End file.
